Mind Over Matter
by Lore55
Summary: Fire was supposed to be my end. In reality it was just the beginning. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS!**

**Before reading my story I have to give a little bit of extra info. This is a reincarnation fic first off, though I'm sure that was easy to figure out. The important thing to know is that this is a minor, minor, crossover with DC comics. As in, there are Martians like DC depicts them. And that's it, no Superman or Batman or anyone like that will make an appearance.**

**Also, this is just an idea. So far it isn't really going anywhere, I'm just writing it up to see how it looks and what people think. I'm not even sure if this is set in Naruto or Kakashi's generation.  
**

**Thank you. You may proceed. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

There was a group of children gathered, one girl sitting amidst the rest of them. That girl was me. I sat on the grass, a congregation of six year olds sitting all around me. They were my friends, all of them, each very different from the others. All in total there were ten of us on the grass, seated in the shade of an old oak tree. All of them had grass under them, the only swing being claimed by me. I kicked back and forth, humming as the others sat around me, steadily growing impatient.

"Well?" one of the boys demanded at last, hair spiking up and goggles strapped to his forehead.

I smiled. He was always the first one to break.

The smile disappeared though and I took a deep breath, planting my feet to stop the swing.

"Our tale begins some time ago, on a planet made of dust the color of blood and a people as green as the grass on which we stand or as white as the freshly fallen snow. Upon this planet, which we shall call Mars, these people lived in relative peace. There was crime of course, and those of less emerald complexion saw those of paler skin as lesser, and dangerous, an accurate description.

Strangely enough physical appearance was hardly an important factor to these people, whom we shall call Martians. They were able to change their shape using only their mind. In fact their minds could do many things. For them, mind over matter was a literal thing, and nearly all were born with psionic gifts. They could speak without moving their lips, move without touching the ground or push something without ever making physical contact with them. Their power of mind over matter was so great that they could survive without eating a thing based solely on their will to do so. These gifts belonged to almost all Martians.

Almost being the key word. There were a few who were born unable to connect to the minds of others or to the great mind that all Martians knew the song of. The most notable of which was names Ma'aleka'ak."

"Named what?" another boy asked, a sour look on his face and his dark eyes showing irritation.

I frowned at him. "Ma'aleka'ak," I repeated slowly, "It meant Darkness in the Heart, an apt name as you soon shall see. Ma'aleka'ak was the younger twin, a rare thing, of J'onn J'onzz, who's name mean Light of Lights. J'onn was a very powerful psychic in comparison with nearly everyone else, but especially his twin. While his twin was alone, isolated and rejected by all for his inability to reach out. In time Ma'aleka'ak grew angry, jealous, and resentful. He hated them, all of the other Martians. And when one hates, when one hurts, they lash out to try and hurt others, to make them feel the same pain that they do.

This is exactly what Ma'aleka'ak would do. It would take a few years but eventually he would strike.

During the time it took him to formulate his vengeance his brother lead a very successful life. He married a Martian by the name of Ma'ri'ah and together they had a single daughter, a rarity for Martians. Most had at least twenty siblings, but with J'onns families medical history they decided not to risk it on more.

Their daughter was born under the red stone and lived her life bellow the ground of the planet for many years, attending school and helping her mother around the house. On occasion a signal even came from the neighboring planet, Earth, showing images of it and its inhabitant. The Humans that live upon the Earth. They were strange things. Pink and vaguely Martian like, with technology that was barely up to par."

I smiled at the indignant snorts and the laughter of my friends. I like making them laugh, liked telling them stories. This one was personal for me though, so I continued on.

"She watched TV and followed celebrities, wondering what life on earth was like. She was sure she would never know herself, but it was nice to think of. Something new in her usual life. Her father a police officer, her mother a gardener her life was very boring. The most entertainment she had was when she got to see her uncle. If she had known what he was planning she might not have spent so much time with him.

When the girl was sixteen years old, forty five for those living on the blue planet, the worst catastrophe in Martian history struck."

My voice dropped, my face turning grim and I leaned forwards, watching all eyes on me and several people push forwards. I had them hooked now.

"It was called H'ronmeers Curse. You see, dear children, Martians have a pathological fear of fire. Through patients and practice they could push back their fears, this all came with the psionics. So did mind over matter, which is what the curse played upon.

The curse was actually a plague, crafter and instigated by Ma'aleka'ak. It attacked the regular Martians, the ones that communicated with their minds, that communicated with the Great Mind, the center of all of Martian society. Should they reach out, should they try and connect with anyone, they would be infected.

The curse preyed upon their powers and their need to be with each other, as well as the ingrained fear of fire. Once their powers were used, no matter what they were or how small the action was they would get sick. It spread like a wild fire, leaping from one Martian to the next. Not using their gifts was like not laughing, not breathing.

And once they took a breath it was all over.

Martian telepathy would be used against them and the illness would cause a psychosomatic reaction so great both their minds and bodies burned.

That was how they died. Every single one of them, including M'yri'ah and her daughter were caught up in the flames of retribution. In a last ditch effort to save their daughter M'yri'ah tore her daughters mind from her body and pushed it into space, but it was too late. She had already died. It continued until eventually Ma'aleka'ak was the only one left, and the only people who truly cared for him had been killed in his own curse. "

I finished quietly, my words hanging in the air thickly. All eyes were on me and I met them squarely, face set grim and drawn tight.

They didn't know it, but that story wasn't fake. It was all too true. To them I was Kimika Junpei, but the truth is this.

I am K'hym J'onzz, the last daughter of Mars. And I did not belong there.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I think I might go on with this story but I'm really not sure. If I do, what time period do you think I should set it in?**

* * *

It had been… confusing, I suppose. Of course it had been. I had been burning, screaming, begging for it to stop. My mother's mind latched onto mine and there was a terrible sensation of being pulled apart, of being made to nothing and everything, the Great Mind singing in every fiber of my being and every other one of my people crying out, shrieking.

And there was my uncle, laughing.

A snap rang out, not a sound but a feeling. Something cooled my searing skin and the stars went out before my eyes. I was still warm, almost uncomfortably so, but I was no longer on fire, a blessing.

There were people around me, I couldn't tell how many, but I could feel them, moving around. I attempted to reach out with a hand and found that I was trapped. It was hard, barely malleable and almost spherical in shape. I was trapped, warm, and confused. The minds around me were different from the ones that I normally felt, and I was curious, wanting to touch them and see what was happening. I dared not though. I had already lit my mother on fire. I wasn't going to burn again. I was too scared.

So I waited. The minds around me changed, though two did stay the same and one was constantly there. My prison slowly began to gain sound with it, muffled and thick, as if through a wall and it began to get smaller, more compressed.

I don't know how long I waited there, knowing I was dead and wondering when H'ronmeer, the Martian god of death, would come for me, or if he already had and this was the afterlife. It didn't seem like it would be. Months after my initial arrival I learned that no, it wasn't the afterlife at all. It was life after.

It happened on the day of August 7th.

My prison, which had been beginning to be familiar if not comfortable, started moving. It squeezed and I shifted, or was shifted, the world around me starting to grow smaller, my head pushing in tightly.

I panicked, the still tightness now broken as the walls contracted around me and I was _squeezed_.

In my alarm I reached out, shoving my mind against the walls as hard as I could. Panic and new terror had overridden the nearly yearlong fear of burning and I lashed out, desperate to know, to understand, to stop the choking constriction of the walls.

Well, I succeeded.

Thoughts slammed into me as I latched onto the minds around me, dragging information out of them and pushing the threat of the tightening enclosure.

_It wasn't supposed to hurt that much they gave me drugs whatshappeningohgoditHURTS._

_That's not right something wrong the head should be visible._

_The skin is moving. It's not supposed to do that. What the hell?_

_Why isn't it there, what's going on, something is wrong nonono stop the beeping. _

_I'mgoingtodiemakeitstopgetthisthingoutofmesomeoneKATSUROUWHEREAREYou._

It didn't make sense. Through other eyes I could see a pale woman on a bed, her legs spread and her dark hair matted close to her skull. She was screaming. There were two other women with her, the one that I used to see and the one positioned between her legs. The woman, a _human, _of all things, had her head thrown back, her face bright red and coated with sweat. Her stomach was large and swollen, and inside something was pressing against the skin, the efforts visible from the outside.

The walls were trying close again, something I wouldn't let happen, and I threw all of my power into shoving them away. Just as my prison vanished and let me go the woman's stomach exploded with blood, blinding both women and they were thrown back into walls. Every mind in the room went black and I was left lying there, shaking and suddenly very, very cold.

Realization as well as understanding set in and I did the only thing I could.

I cried.

* * *

I'm not sure of all of the details that happened upon my slide into the next life. Honestly it made very little sense. Martians had no concept of reincarnation, as far as we were concerned death was the end of the line and we were all bound for the afterlife. The only reason I even knew the word was because I had watched Dracula a few too many times.

I assumed it was the doing of my mother, who had grabbed my mind and tore it from my body, throwing it into space before the flames could finish consuming me. I was certain that I had died. Those actions had done something that lead to my not dying, but being reborn.

It was weird. I think I would have preferred death with my family in fact. Especially in the next few years.

It was only because of my supposed father, a man by the name of Daiki Junpei, that I lived. He was a kind man, really he was. He was a fisherman in the small village we lived in, and the only person who wasn't terrified of me from the moment I was born.

I had learned some very interesting things in the first few years of my life as a human. One I had learned in the first three minutes.

Humans could not handle being hit with anything telepathic. They had no defense, no filter, and no way to stop their brains from going to mush if I struck them mentally. I learned this when I was the cause of death of not only the woman who had given birth to me, Kikyo Junpei, but also the two midwives in the room. So high levelled psionic blasts were a no go unless I wanted to kill.

I also learned that I could sift through thoughts and memories without hurting anyone, as long as it wasn't supposed to be a secret or I wasn't rummaging around like some savage I could extract any information that I wanted.

I still had my psychic powers, luckily, and I could use them without fear of ignition. This did not mean I did not fear, for the people of the village feared me and their thoughts of me were often unpleasant, leaving a lingering sense of self hatred and fright for my own abilities. So I refrained from reading minds as much as I could. I was afraid. I didn't want to know what people honestly thought when they hid so much of their honesty behind smiles and white lies. I was better off not knowing, I figured. It didn't help that when I entered a mind it left its mark on me, changing me in small, almost unnoticeable ways.

Maybe if I had looked through more minds I would have been prepared for the shock that would soon find me.

Well, shoulda woulda coulda.

As it stood I lived in relative peace. Though for me that peace was a veritable hell. The only reason there was peace was because no one would speak a word to me, too afraid of what I had done in my first few moments of life. They stared and whispered, sending the story into even the large villages with which mine traded. The only one who didn't believe them was Daiki.

"People are always going to talk, Kimi," he told me time and again, sitting on the front porch of our small house. He would sit in his rocking chair, leaning back and watching the sun dip over the horizon, glittering on the surface of the water. I would sit as his feet, playing cat's cradle with yarn while leaning against his knee. "No matter where you go or what your do they'll talk, and rumors will spread. Gossip is the life blood of this world. Lots of people are going to listen to them too. You have to wait for the ones that won't, or go looking for them, and that's how you'll find your people."

Obediently I would ask, "My people?"

Daiki would lay his hand on my head then before continuing. "Your people. The ones that will stick by you no matter what, that will believe in you instead of in the gossip about you. Those are your people. You'll find them one day, even if it's not here."

"Are you one of my people?" I would question without fail.

"Without a doubt."

There would be silence until the sun set.

* * *

It was a peaceful hell, one without fire or daggers. Or my parents. I missed them terribly, and I suffered greatly for it. Eventually I didn't enter others minds at all unless it was to extract language or reading or a definition of something. I didn't need to. I was perfectly happy not knowing what they thought of me or what their darkest secrets were. Sometimes they thought so loud it was hard not to hear though.

I drew into myself, isolated almost completely. Daiki was nice, he loved me very much I knew, but he was not my father. Always I was very well aware of what I was, where I belonged, most of all that that place was no in the little fishing village at the edge of Hi No Kuni.

I was quiet, introverted. Some I know thought I was plotting, or afraid. I don't know why, it was just a passing impression. It was a good one though, one I would later use for varying purposes.

I learned something else about humans my third year as one.

When they are afraid they lash out.

Violently.

* * *

_The girl was almost four when it happened. _

_The night was dark, cool, quiet. She was laying in her bed, sleeping peacefully as the house, devoid of sound, seemed to do the same. Daiki, her father, was in his room, sound asleep and snoring like a lawn mower in a way that one think would have woken neighbors, had they any around that little house on the edge of the coast. The house itself was elevated, standing on tall posts that would prevent it from being pushed underwater when high tide washed in. There was a mouse that lived in the kitchen, the man noted as he ghosted inside, watching the rodent nibble on a discarded crust. _

_Rolling a shoulder the man set out, blade glinting in his hand and metal gleaming on his forehead. _

_Daiki was dead within the first minute he entered the house, moving silent as a shadow through the hallways, passing the spare room, the kitchen, the living room, and finally reaching that of his true target. _

_The girl was small, curled up in the thick sheets with her eyes closed. Long strands of black hair, nearly tinted green in the light bouncing around the walls, splayed out on her pillow. _

_The man twirled the knife in his hand, looking for the best place to strike. The throat? Probably. _

_Idly he wondered what she'd done that someone would pay to have the girl killed. _

_It didn't matter, he figured, money was money. _

_He slipped closer, adjusted his grip and moved in for the kill. _

_Or at least, he tried. _

_Instead he was stopped by some force he couldn't identify, keeping him frozen in place as the girls eyes snapped open, glowing bright, demonic red. He struggled against the force, freezing when he felt something ghost across the surface of his brain. _

_That was wrong. _

_That was impossible. _

"_You killed Daiki."_

_It wasn't an accusation. It was a statement. _

_The man realized what was happening just a little too late, throwing up the mental barrier he had constructed during his years working with intelligence, meant to prevent information extraction via torture. Surely it would work for mind reading to. _

"_Tch," the girl scowled, sitting, no, floating up and off the surface of her bed. She hovered a foot above the sheets, legs crossed, facing him. "So some people do have a resistance?" she questioned. _

_He could feel her prodding the wall as he fell behind it, intent on separating mind from body and guarding himself. He thought he had succeeded. _

_He was proven wrong when the barrier shattered and his mind was torn to shred, memories flashing across his mind's eye. _

Mother father brother fighting graduation death bloodbloodbloodblood it so redredred its pretty mission tests chunin genin jonin mission failed failure leave gone alone traitor kill them kill her killed her mother demonic possessed shieldshieldshield.

_He hit the ground, foaming at the mouth. _

_Kim hovered a few moments longer before lowering herself to the ground, looking down at the assailant and wiping water from her eyes. She hadn't realized that they hated her that much. It hurt. _

_With Daiki dead she really was all alone._

* * *

I move on from there. I packed up what little I possessed, consisting of a small bag of clothes and good deal of food before I set out a day later, leaving Daiki to rest in the ground and the man who tried to kill me comatose on the bedroom floor.

That was the day I learned that I wasn't just on earth. I was on the blue planet, yes, but not the one that I had watched in my childhood.

No, this one was much darker, much more dangerous.

This was a world of cloak and dagger, of ninja and death and war. I had been thrown into a place that should not exist. After seeing the man, the ninja, Akito's memories I learned of exactly where I was. Hi No Kuni, the Land of Fire, home to Konhagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

It was wrong.

It was impossible.

The metal plate in my bag told me otherwise.

With confusion swirling in my mind I set out for the only place I could get answers, naively believing that all would be well.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I think that I've decided on the generation. **

**EMSNaruto: Thank you very much, hopefully you'll like this one too. **

**Slytherin'sBlackUnicorn: I hope to keep you interested, they with good name. **

**Welp: You're right, Martians are shape-shifters. Martians have a lot more powers than just that. Shape shifting, walking through walls, invisibility, invulnerability, resistance to cold, flight, superhuman strength, durability, self-sustenance, multi-senses, tornado breath, breathing under water, and laser vision.**

**In case anyone was curious K'hym is actually canon DC. She's the Martian Manhunters dead daughter.**

* * *

On my way to the village of foliage I learned some very important things.

I may have still had my mind, but my body was entirely human.

I couldn't regenerate, I couldn't walk through wall, disappear or see near as well as I used to. My lungs were weak and my senses dulled. I needed to eat to live, I couldn't lift heavy things using only my body.

Most importantly I couldn't sustain myself.

I needed food and water, and so resorted to stealing or 'suggesting' that stuff be given to me. It was irritating, infuriating. I was determined to change it.

In theory I could still shape shift, if I locked onto my body with my mind and forcibly changed the individual cells into what I wanted. I tried it, and nearly killed myself in the attempt. I wouldn't be doing it again.

All I had left was telepathy and telekinesis.

It served me well enough on my way to Konoha. That didn't mean I was any happier being lowered to the status of 'human', a war mongering breed of apes that were only good for television and vengeance seeking.

At least, that's what I had started to think by the time the tall gates of the village loomed above me.

It was almost worryingly easy to push the attention of the gate guards to someone else. All she had to do was stick close to a family that was already so large they were having trouble juggling all of their passports and papers. A little push of attention to the crying tot in the mothers arm, a tug towards the red face of the frustrated father. That was all it took to get into the village.

As I separated from the family out of view of the ninja I realized I had no idea what I was going to do once I was there. I wanted answers, I wanted to know how I got there and what was happening. When I was, what I was to do now that I had no family and no Daiki.

I had spent weeks trooping from the sea to the middle of the forests, tricking and tugging people into sharing with me even when they didn't have much to share in the first place.

I didn't know what to do now that I was there.

There was the obvious answer of 'be a ninja' but I doubted I would make a good one. I didn't like hurting people. I was too much of an empath for it to work well. I couldn't be a ninja, really, it would end terribly. I couldn't kill someone.

I wasn't white after all.

_Well_, I glanced at my reflection with distaste as I passed a window_. I wasn't._

* * *

I didn't really feel like risking my luck brainwashing ninja so I stuck to the civilian side of town for the rest of the week, finding a house that belonged to a man on vacation to the Land of Honey. He wouldn't be back for a while, seven months at least according to his neighbors, so I set up camp in his home.

I never turned lights on, never let anyone notice that I was there.

It was just a base, most of my time was spent in the library, sorting through books and scrolls that I probably shouldn't have had access to. I learned a little, about space –time ninja things and various concepts of reincarnation. None of it was something that I didn't already know or that I could find flaws in. Humans were so far behind the rest of the universe….

It was frustrating.

By the end of the third month I had given up on trying to get any help. I didn't even know what I was looking for.

A way home? Home was gone.

A life? I could get one.

Knowledge? I already knew most of that.

So what?

What do you do when your life has no purpose?


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon from Jan 23: Wow. How helpful of you to point out. How do you like the length of this?**

* * *

I would not be a ninja, but that did not mean I could not go to the Academy and see who was in it, get an idea for when I was. There were four heads on the mountain so I assumed I was somewhere in the regular story line.

I was proven correct when during my wanderings through the grounds of the school I saw a small blond boy balancing carefully on a gymnastics bar, whistling tunelessly.


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped walking, eyes fixing on the familiar little boy. He was sitting on a metal bar in the middle of the open area in front of the school, legs brought up to push his feet together and hands gripping the bar under him. He was whistling something that I could not recognize, eyes fixed on the Hokage Mountain.

Blue eyes snapped to mine suddenly and I jumped back, startled. The eyes narrowed until they were almost harshly slit.

"What do you want?" the voice was sharp and defensive.

I stepped back on instinct. I didn't fear Naruto, really, just humans. Some were nice enough, I had met a few on the road, but as a general rule of thumb I avoided the primates. This one hadn't done anything to me, so I shrugged, looking to the ground.

"Nothing," I told him, trying to look small. I don't like people getting mad at me. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Nothing," he told me, less hostile than he had been before.

I looked up at him, head tilting to the side.

"Well you have to be something. You can't never be doing nothing, " I inwardly cringed at the childish slip up of words, "You're breathing aren't you?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "I guess so, yeah."

"You guess so? If you weren't breathing you'd be dead!"

"Well then I am doing something," he retorted, leaning on the bar. It was a mistake, as seen seconds later when he slipped from the bar with a startled shout.

My hands flew out, reaction instantaneous. Naruto was jerked to a stop in the air, inched from the dirt.

For a second we were both perfectly still, me staring at him and him staring at me.

When I realized what I'd done I yanked my hands back to my chest, stumbling back when Naruto hit the ground with an 'oof!'. The last time I'd done that people had been scared. It hadn't even been in my village, it was on the road. The caravan had been stunned, many scared, and I had ran.

Like I did when I dropped Naruto to the ground.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not yet six when he first saw the weird girl. His falling had been an accident, her catching him a shock. She had seemed just as surprised, not that he could really tell. He hadn't been able to see her eyes, they had been glowing green and hiding what color they actually was.

He was pretty sure that when they'd been talking they had been brown.

The girl had yanked her hands back to her like he'd tried to bite her and run off without another word, leaving a very confused Naruto sitting in the dirt, staring after her back.

_What was that?_

* * *

When Naruto walked into his office talking about a girl who had had held him in the air without touching him he was understandably concerned. That was not something that happened often, if at all. Even he, the Professor, had never heard of such a feat unless it involved chakra strings, which was not what the little blond boy was describing.

The way he described it sounded as if gravity itself had given up on holding him down at the command of the girl.

Naturally, he sent the ANBU out to find her.

That was a month ago.

A month.

And ANBU could not track down or find record of any such person existing. Not the right one, at least. He had seen reports of dozens of girls younger than six with black hair and maybe-brown eyes. None of them were anything out of the ordinary. Not a single one. And it wasn't like he could go around rounding up children of those specifics. The civilians would pitch a fit, as well as a good few clans.

So you see, he was at a dilemma.

Until he mentioned that issue to his younger son.

Asura had looked up from where he'd been filling out a mission report when his father voiced his trouble, head tilting.

"Could be Kimi, she's from the edge of Fire."

The old man had repeated the name dubiously. There had been no Kimi in his reports.

"Kimiko, she tells story for money at the library. She moved her from the coast after her dad died," the young man explained, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. "She has a story about people who can do that. Martians."

Hiruzen frowned at his son. Kimiko. There was no one he knew named that. "You've heard her stories?" he asked instead.

Asura shrugged again. "I've been there when she was. She's just a kid, maybe five. Maybe."

* * *

Kimi, Kimika Junpei. Not Kimiko. She indeed fit the profile, Cat noted, watching her from outside the library. She was too young to have had sleeper agent seals placed on her mind safely, and she did not show the signs of a person who would have had them done incorrectly. Her voice was articulate, strangely so for a child, and her gestures subdued, as if she expected someone to start shouting if she gestured too wildly.

When she left the library Cat followed her, and found that what food she got was either given or stolen, nothing paid for. Some things floated out of stalls when no one was looking. When she retired it was in a house with no lights on. The ANBU watched the house through the night, preparing to tell the Hokage in the morning.

They had found the girl.

* * *

I knew I had been found out when, on my daily walk to the library, I was stopped by a man in a white mask, shaped like a cat, stopped me on my was.

I should have stayed on the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to get so little! I've been struggling to write this one. **

**Reviews;**

**Anon from March 5: I've updated but it isn't much!**

* * *

The next time Naruto found the girl was over a month after they'd first met in front of the school. He had been scribbling away in his note book, doodling a picture of Iruka-sensei that would probably be deemed rude if the man ever found out about it. Which he would. Iruka always did.

"Class, we have a new student," were the words that drew the blonds attention up to the black board. Beside Iruka stood the same girl from before. Her eyes were brown! She wasn't looking at anything, just the floor, but he could still see them.

"It's you!" Naruto shouted, standing up from his seat and pointing at her. The girl jumped back, head snapping up to see him. Her eyes widened, then narrowed and she turned away entirely. The all too familiar sting of rejection struck his heart, causing the boys face to fall as well as his behind back into his chair.

To the rest of the class the girl introduced herself. Kimika. She was from a coastal village. She liked to tell stories.

Naruto stopped listening, instead drawing a mean picture of her too.

He had thought she was nice, but it turned out she was just like everyone else.


End file.
